


Date Plan

by kabanatawrites



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lots of fluff I guess, i need soft chiaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabanatawrites/pseuds/kabanatawrites
Summary: With an upcoming interview with a women's magazine, Morisawa Chiaki decided to do some research along with his one and only producer.Inspired from Enstars!! event Date Plan
Relationships: Anzu/Morisawa Chiaki, Morisawa Chiaki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Date Plan

The first time [y/n] met him was when she was introduced as Ryuseitai’s producer.  
With ES growing each day, the company decided to start recruiting more producers to help their growing idols. And with Ryuseitai’s growing fanbase and support, they were one of the first units to have their own personal producer.

It wasn’t an easy task at first seeing how each member had different schedules to meet outside of their unit work. Lucky enough, the members of Ryuseitai weren’t completely oblivious to the girl’s hardships and helped her get bearings.

The one who helped her out the most though, was none other than the unit leader himself, Morisawa Chiaki, or as he liked to call himself sometimes, Ryusei Red.

* * *

“Let’s go out!”

[y/n] stopped her work to look up from her seat to find none other than Morisawa Chiaki. The bright energetic leader of Ryuseitai.

The male stood confidently, hands on his hips, and a big smile on his lips as he awaited his dear producer’s reply. He noticed that she held a few pieces of paper that contained Ryuseitai’s schedule for their future events.

“Morisawa-san, did you need something outside?” The girl asked meekly, wondering if the brunette needed her to get something urgent.

“Huh?” Suddenly Chiaki was left confused, then realized that the girl had misunderstood what he meant a while ago. “Oh! Ahaha, my apologies [y/n]! But I meant that let’s go on a date!”

Then there was an awkward silence within the vicinity. With how loud Chiaki’s voice was a while ago, everyone else in the room heard what the brunette had just said and started to turn their gaze upon the two, waiting for the next few scenes to unfold.

“D-Date? Morisawa-san I don’t think-- I am your producer and--”

[y/n] was a blushing and stuttering mess at this point. To say that she liked the brunette was an understatement. She loved him quite a lot, and her feelings for the male just kept growing and growing each day, but as the producer of the unit he’s leading, she wanted to keep their relationship professional.

The male was also relatively popular, his fanbase amongst the female audience was growing each day, and she had no reason to question why. Chiaki was handsome with a great personality beaming with so much positive energy. He was loud, but he was great. That loudness of his was… A bonus of sorts as long as people don’t get way too annoyed with it.

In the end, [y/n] couldn’t give out a proper response to what Chiaki had just said, so she just continued on with her stuttering with her arms flailing all over the place.

The sight amused Chiaki that he couldn’t help letting out a laugh.

“I guess I should explain the details dear producer!” Chiaki then pulled a nearby vacant chair and placed it beside [y/n] so he could closely explain things to her in detail. “A girl’s magazine wanted to interview me for their Christmas special, something along the lines of dating, and my type..?”

Chiaki scratched his head trying to remember everything relating to the upcoming interview, stating every important detail he thought his producer might need to understand the situation.

“I-I see…” [y/n] replied softy. “But why didn’t I hear anything about it? I don’t think i received a call or anything from anyone about this.”

“Oh! They contacted me directly apparently!” The male laughed.

She was relieved that there was an underlying reason why Chiaki wanted to go out with her, yet there was a pang in her heart as well, knowing that he was just doing this for research and work purposes, and not him having the same feelings as her.

“Well, if it’s going to help you with the interview, then I guess I wouldn’t mind…”

Then the smile on Chiaki’s face grew brighter, she didn't know that was possible with how much enthusiasm this boy was already exuding.

“Great! So then, what should we do Producer? I don’t really know what type of girl I like, plus I don’t have any experience in dating so I don’t know where I should take them…”

Chiaki tried to think really hard on his problem. It was obvious that the male wanted to do a good job on this interview, but with all this thinking, he just keeps on running towards a dead end.

Then [y/n] placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to relieve him from his thoughts.

“Morisawa-san, I don’t think you should think way too hard on this.” she smiled at him reassuringly. “I’m not a really picky person, so I don’t really mind going anywhere you want to go, if anything, I just hope that me going out with you would really help your research.”

Chiaki looked back at [y/n] and returned her smile.

He stood up from his seat without breaking any eye contact and told her, “Alright then! I’ll have our date plan ready by the end of the day, so you better be ready [y/n]! Ahaha!”

And with that, the male left her. [y/n] wasn’t sure if she should be worried about what Chiaki is planning or not, but if anything, she was definitely excited on spending some time with the brunette.  
Then true to his words, before the day ended, [y/n] received a message from Chiaki telling her where and when the date would take place.  
  


* * *

It was a bright Saturday morning, and [y/n] got ready for her supposed date with Morisawa Chiaki.

She checked the weather, and seeing how the day will get colder later on thanks to the incoming winter, she decided to wear a plain white turtleneck sweater dress matched with some black leggings. After she was done, she went and wore her ankle length boots and carried her red coat, then headed outside.

The moment she opened the door to her house, she was instantly greeted by none other than Morisawa Chiaki himself.  
He wore a black button up sweater topped with a coat of the same colors as hers. It made it look like they were trying to match each other she thought.

“Ah! Good morning [y/n]! So you’re done getting ready?” He asked with a big smile on his face.

How long was he waiting outside exactly? [y/n] wondered seeing how she didn’t receive any messages from the brunette.

“Quite surprised to see me here are you? Well, heroes are full of surprises after all! Ahaha!” Chiaki then took hold of her and started dragging her along with him. “Now then! Let’s hurry before the lines get long!”

* * *

After a bit of a walk, and taking the train, the two finally arrived at their destination, an amusement park.

“We made it just in time! [y/n], you should wait here while I buy our tickets.” The brunette was about to be on his way when [y/n] stopped him.

“W-wait! I’ll go with you since i’ll have to pay you back for it anyway.”

Chiaki just smiled at her and patted her head, telling her that it was fine.

“As your personal hero for the day, I can’t let you spend all your hard earned money today! This is my treat in exchange for you coming with me!”

Then he left [y/n] running towards the ticket booths.  
That’s right, for the day, the two should be playing along as couples, or to be exact, she had to play along with what Chiaki had planned for her for the sake of his research.  
It was going to be a long day with him, and she was really looking forward to it, at the same time, she hoped that him spending some time with her would give him all the input he needed for his incoming interview.

Soon enough, Chiaki returned with tickets for the two of them.  
Before they entered the amusement park, Chiaki took hold of [y/n]’s hand and smiled at her, then tugged her along to walk with him towards the entrance.

The inside of the park was practically full of life and energy. People were all over the place, waiting in line, buying food, enjoying rides, and so on and so forth. With so many possible things to do, [y/n] didn’t know where they should start, luckily, Chiaki had already planned out their route in the entire amusement park.

He explained how Ryuseitai used to have live performances there which is why he’s really familiar with the area. Chiaki animatedly talked about how it had all started during his highschool days, on how little time they had back then trying to balance their studies while doing idol work all at the same time. [y/n] really enjoyed hearing all this from the brunette himself, and it was also nice seeing him let loose outside of work as well.

The two of them ended up riding multiple attractions, which varied from the calm merry-go-round, which [y/n] admitted was her favorite, and to the extreme rides such as the roller coaster with loops.  
They even bought a photograph of each other riding one of the attractions to keep as a souvenir, both laughing at how their expressions looked like while they rode the said attraction.

They also visited one of the few haunted houses in the park, which Chiaki really hated. He originally wanted to go in there with [y/n] to act all heroic and protect her from the darkness and the so called evil that was bound to appear as they went through the area, but in the end, due to the brunettes intense fear of the dark and ghosts, [y/n] ended up protecting the male instead.  
To say Chiaki was embarrassed about this was an understatement. He couldn’t help but pout the entire time once they left the haunted house, with him saying things such as, “Ah… I ended up showing my pathetic side” or “that wasn’t heroic at all!!”

[y/n] couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of a pouting Chiaki, but she reassured him, that no matter what happend, he will always be her number one hero, and she’s not saying this just to make the boy happy, but she meant it with all her heart.

The last thing they rode before leaving the park due to how late it was getting, was the ferris wheel. They were quiet for most of the ride, trying to recharge all the energy they had spent for the day. It was also a good chance for [y/n] to look back on everything that happened that day.  
For the first time since she had started working under Ryuseitai, this was the first time she had seen so many sides of Morisawa Chiaki, and each piece of him that she saw and discovered, she loved greatly. That’s why she made a silent promise to herself, that she’ll cherish this day for the rest of her life, and will devote herself to Chiaki’s happiness in exchange for the happiness he had given her.

While she thought of all these things while looking at the view of the city from the highest point of the ferris wheel, she didn’t notice that that entire time, Morisawa Chiaki was watching her, appreciating every change in expression on her face.

* * *

Stars slowly glittered across the sky as the two walked home side by side. Chiaki noticed how [y/n] tried to keep herself warm as a cool winter breeze that swept past them. She was never good with cold weather, always having to wrap herself with more or else three layers of clothing. So without her noticing, Chiaki removed his coat and placed it on [y/n]’s shoulders.

The girl stopped in her tracks looking at the male, whose arms were still around her as he made sure that his coat wouldn’t fall off from her

“Yes! I now know exactly what type of girl I like.” He smiled at her.

“Really?” she asked curiously, but at the same time it felt painful, knowing that one day, Chiaki will find someone who he’ll really want to spend days like this with.

“Mm!” He nodded.

“Can I ask what then?”

Then there was a bit of silence. Chiaki still held [y/n] by the shoulders, and then he gave her his biggest smile.

“You!”

Her eyes widened at this, but what shocked her more was what the brunette had done next.  
During her moment of shock, the male took a step closer towards her and stole a quick kiss from her lips.

Chiaki looked at the girl’s reaction, her face harshly turning red from what he had done.

“I-I…!” and she was a stuttering mess once more.

The male started to grow worried with how she reacted. Did she not have the same feelings for him? But his thoughts were silenced with what she had said next.

“I-I like you too!” She lowered her head as she bit her lip trying to avoid his gaze. “I loved you… for a long time.”

And he smiled. The brightest one yet.

“So the hero does win the girl in the end!” He told her beaming.

Then she smiled, her cheeks still warm from what had happened, and nodded at him as a reply.

Chiaki then took hold of her hand once again, and they continued walking home.

If anything, Chiaki was sure that his research was a complete success.

**Author's Note:**

> I too would love to go on an amusement park date with morisawa chiaki.


End file.
